Potential users of cosmetic fluids such as nail polish do not want to purchase relatively larger containers of fluids which may prove to be unsatisfactory after purchase. For example, a nail polish color as displayed on the container may appear to be satisfactory before actual use, but may be found to be unsatisfactory when the polish is actually applied to the nails. It is, of course, possible for a potential user to purchase the container and throw it away after one unsatisfactory application, but such action is obviously costly and undesirable. The same problem arises when purchases of cans of paint or other fluid materials are made.